


What are you doing here?

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin Jailbreak [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	What are you doing here?

_71\. “What are you doing here?”  
107\. “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”  
108\. “Shhh… You need to be quiet.”  
  
_Kevin was sitting on his bed watching tv and playing with his phone when a noise startled him. He looked up confused. Where had it come from? There it was again, like a knocking on his window… his eyes went wide. He knew that sound, and it brought back so many memories. There had been times last year when he had been waiting for that sound every night, hoping that Joaquin would be on the tree in front of his window and knock on the window pane, asking Kevin to let him in. But surely it couldn’t be Joaquin… Another knock sounded, and Kevin put his phone aside and got up from the bed.  
  
He approached the window slowly, trying to see something, but it was dark outside, and he could only see his own reflection. He gulped and stopped in front of the window, and now this close up he could see dark, slicked-back hair, slightly tanned skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His heart leaped to his throat, Joaquin was really here!  
  
He smirked at Kevin through the window and waved at him. Kevin took a deep breath and opened the window. He stepped aside to let Joaquin climb inside, watching him in amazement the whole time.  
  
 __ **“What are you doing here?”**  
  
Joaquin shrugged and smiled at Kevin.  
  
“I just wanted to see you.”  
  
Kevin nodded weakly. The last few weeks had been strange. After the escape from juvie, Joaquin and Kevin had been gravitating towards each other again repeatedly. Kevin had seen Joaquin during the escape, had seen the injuries, and he just couldn’t stop himself and hugged Joaquin tightly and later on that night they had kissed. Kevin couldn’t tell who initiated the kiss, he guessed it was both of them. And ever since Joaquin was officially back in Riverdale, in the Serpent camp, they had met occasionally, behind Pop’s, or in the park, and it had always ended in them making out, kissing until they were both dizzy. 

And Kevin had a feeling that this was going to happen again tonight. His gaze went down to Joaquin’s lips, and Kevin couldn’t stop himself, he crossed the few steps separating them quickly, grabbed the collar of Joaquin’s leather jacket and pressed his lips against Joaquin’s in a heated kiss. Joaquin made a little, surprised sound in the back of his throat and then wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss even more.

It had always been like this between them, it was so easy to get lost again in Joaquin’s kisses and the way his hands were roaming over Kevin’s body. And suddenly Kevin knew that he needed to feel more of Joaquin and so he tugged at his jacket, pulling it off and slipped his hands under Joaquin’s shirt, caressing his stomach and chest, while still kissing him deeply. Joaquin moaned softly into their kiss, and then his hands were on Kevin’s skin too, pulling up Kevin’s sweater and stroking his back.   
  
Kevin broke the kiss and pulled away a bit, breathing heavily. He pulled his sweater off himself, throwing it on his desk and he loved the way Joaquin’s eyes widened and how his gaze wandered admiringly over Kevin’s naked chest.  
  
“Take your shirt off too and get on my bed.”  
  
Joaquin smiled at Kevin’s words, and he quickly followed his order, pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor and then plopped down onto Kevin’s bed. Kevin joined him quickly, his hands already back on Joaquin’s chest, trailing down until they reached his pants and he unbuttoned them while looking into those impossibly blue eyes, making sure that it was ok…but he kind of knew that of course, it was. It had always been more than ok to do this. Kevin remembered Joaquin whispering into his ear that Kevin could do anything he wanted with Joaquin and it seemed as if that still was the case. Joaquin was lifting his hips, helping Kevin and Kevin slipped his pants and boxers off.   
  
“Finally back where you belong…naked in my bed.”  
  
Joaquin chuckled slightly and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true. But you should be naked too, Preppy.”  
  
Kevin definitely agreed with him, and he quickly got undressed too and joined Joaquin again on the bed, only to be pushed down on his back and the next thing he felt was Joaquin’s lips on his skin, trailing down his chest and stomach, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on Kevin’s skin, making him moan loudly.  
  
Joaquin stopped when he reached Kevin’s hips, looked up at him and smirked.  
  
“ _ **Shhh… You need to be quiet.**_ I don’t want your dad to come looking what is going on in your room.”  
  
He winked at Kevin and resumed kissing his body, biting gently on Kevin’s hip bone and trailing his tongue across it, making Kevin bite his lip to keep from being too loud, and he thought he would lose his mind if he didn’t get more right now. He arched up against Joaquin, begging him silently to give Kevin more. And of course, Joaquin gave him what he craved so bad, he had always done that, always made sure to give Kevin everything he wanted. 

He licked up the length of Kevin’s cock, sucked on the head softly for a moment and then took him into his mouth. Kevin closed his eyes and groaned. Joaquin’s mouth was hot and soft around his hard cock and the best feeling in the world.  
  
Kevin tried to keep it down, but he couldn’t, his moans growing louder every second. His hands tangled in Joaquin’s hair and he tugged on it slightly, which earned him an answering moan from Joaquin. It was just as good as Kevin had remembered. Joaquin sucked him off slowly, gently while his hands were caressing Kevin’s thighs.   
  
“Joaquin.. oh fuck…”  
  
Kevin began to thrust into Joaquin’s mouth slowly, and Joaquin took him in even deeper, sucking and licking eagerly. Kevin only lasted a few minutes longer, before he exploded. He cried out softly and thrust up into Joaquin’s mouth, even more, his orgasm so intense that he was shaking.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked down, and his gaze met Joaquin’s. Joaquin let Kevin slip out of his mouth, and he smiled, a little trail of cum dripping down his chin and Kevin groaned again.  
  
“Oh god how much I missed this with you.”  
  
Joaquin’s smile grew even broader, and he sat back on his heels, which allowed Kevin a good view on his hard cock, and Kevin quickly sat up and grabbed Joaquin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He licked up the little trail of cum, tracing his tongue over Joaquin’s chin and then to his lips, meeting Joaquin’s tongue, which flicked against his slowly.  
  
Kevin pushed Joaquin, made him lie down on his back and pecked his lips one last time, before moving his kisses to Joaquin’s neck, making sure to leave a hickey and make Joaquin moan his name. He proceeded to Joaquin’s chest, circling his tongue teasingly around a nipple, which resulted in Joaquin’s hand in Kevin’s hair, stroking gently and soft moans falling from Joaquin’s lips.  
  
Kevin had always loved this, the control he had over Joaquin in those moments, the way Joaquin gave himself to Kevin. He kissed down Joaquin’s stomach and finally reached his destination, slowly sucking the head of Joaquin’s cock into his mouth.  
  
“Oh.. Preppy, please…please more.”  
  
Kevin happily gave him what he wanted and twirled his tongue around Joaquin’s cock, bopping his head up and down. Joaquin tugged on Kevin’s hair, panting heavily and Kevin took him in deeper, sucked him off eagerly, needing to hear Joaquin moan his name again. And he didn’t have to wait long. Joaquin came with a strangled cry and a series of moans, alternating between _“Kevin”_ and _“Preppy.”_  
  
Kevin swallowed his cum and let Joaquin slip out of his mouth, looking up at the boy on his bed, who had his head thrown back on Kevin’s pillow, breathing heavily and biting his lip. Kevin felt a strong surge of affection towards him. And he wondered for a moment what Joaquin was to him now. Technically he was his ex, but it didn’t feel right to think of him that way anymore.  
  
Kevin smiled and crawled up to Joaquin, pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Joaquin’s hand went back into Kevin’s hair, gently caressing it this time and his lips moved against Kevin’s in a slow and sensual kiss. Kevin didn’t want this to end, wanted to kiss Joaquin for hours, but he felt the need to say something, and so he pulled away and looked into Joaquin’s eyes.  
  
“I want you to be my boyfriend again.”  
  
Joaquin stared at him and nodded.  
  
“That’s what I want too.”  
  
They both smiled, and Kevin pulled Joaquin into another sweet kiss. They spend the next hour like that, kissing softly and cuddling.  
  
“You know… maybe one day I will be able to come in through the front door when your dad is home. I would love that.”  
  
“I will make sure that you can do that in the future, I promise you, Joaquin. I will make sure that you can be by my side the whole time, in front of my family and in front of my friends and everyone else. __**Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.** And I won’t stop until everyone thinks that way too!”


End file.
